Don't Go Bacon My Heart
by NotMoose67
Summary: When Castiel attempts to cook bacon, a few things go awry in this short Destiel one-shot.


Castiel sat on the edge of the bed. He was wearing an old Led Zeppelin shirt that had a few holes here and there. Cas had on a pair of green and blue plaid flannel pants that were just a little big for him. They were Dean's clothes. Cas looked over his shoulder and saw a large lump underneath the sheets. It was moving slightly, but hardly worth noticing. The lump stirred a bit and then turned over completely, and there was Dean, sound asleep. Cas got off the bed immediately, trying not to wake up the sleeping hunter. Dean wasn't necessarily a morning person, and Cas didn't want to disturb him. He looked at Dean for a moment; Dean was so peaceful and relaxed that it made Castiel want to let him sleep forever. Cas knew that was highly improbable, but he wished it could be true.

Knowing that Dean would wake up hungry, Cas wandered into the kitchen hoping to find something he could make. Being an angel, Cas never had to eat a lot so he never really learned to cook much. Well, he never really learned how to cook anything, actually. Dean had been teaching Cas a few tips in the kitchen but that didn't seem to help a whole lot. Cas was still a pretty crummy chef. Nonetheless, he decided to attempt cooking once more. Cas opened the fridge and looked inside. There wasn't much, a few tomatoes, carrots, some lettuce, and bacon. Having known Dean for several years now, Cas was pretty sure Dean wouldn't want a salad for breakfast. In fact, he would probably just laugh at it and then throw it in the trash. So Cas opted to make the bacon.

Cas gingerly took the bacon out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. He turned the package over looking for some kind of instruction. There was no instruction. There was no step-by-step guide on how to cook bacon. Cas thought back to a time when Dean tried to teach him the process of bacon-cooking.

"Okay, Cas. Come here. Now, take this pan, yes the big heavy one, and put it on the stove. Yeah, like that. Good. Now I'm gonna cut these strips of bacon in half so they cook better, okay? You following me?" Dean asked, trying to be reassuring.

"I think so."

"All right. Now, place the bacon in the pan and turn up the heat on the stove. When it starts to bubble up a little you've gotta flip it over, got it?"

The memory stopped and Cas was brought back into reality. He stared at the bacon for a moment, still utterly confused. He fumbled around the kitchen and eventually found the pan Dean had used and placed it on top of the stove. He slapped the bacon onto the cast iron skillet and turned up the heat. Feeling particularly pleased with himself, Cas walked out of the kitchen and brought back the radio. He turned on the radio to Dean's favorite station and leaned against the countertop.

"Don't go breaking my heart…"

Elton John's voice echoed in the halls. Cas started to dance. Normally he didn't dance, but today he felt different, happy. Cas lost himself in the music. Before long, he forgot about the bacon completely.

Suddenly the pan started to smell a bit strange. Smoke started to rise from the pan and the fat from the bacon started to burn. Cas, lost in his own universe of cheesy love songs, didn't notice until the smoke covered the entire floor of the room. He quickly ran to the stove and turned off the heat. He picked up the sizzling pan and moved it to a vacant burner, completely forgetting to use some kind of oven mitt. Cas rushed to find something to clear the smoke but failed. He heard someone moving about the bunker and began to worry a little that Dean might be angry with him.

"Cas? Cas, is that you? What the hell is going on?" Dean said as he came closer to the kitchen. Cas turned towards the door and anticipated the hunter's arrival.

"Hey, what happened in here?" Dean asked. As Dean entered the room, he tied the rope of his bathrobe around his waist and ran his hands through his hair. Dean walked over to Cas and looked up at him. Cas stared into Dean's forest-green eyes. He could lose himself in those mysterious, captivating eyes forever. It took Cas a few moments before he could even say anything to the man standing in front of him.

"I… I tried to make… bacon. It didn't go so well. It kind of backfired." Cas said ashamedly. Dean laughed a little and smiled.

"Backfired? Back. Fired." Dean laughed again. "You didn't intend to make that pun, did you?"

"What pun?" Cas asked. His brow was furrowed and he felt quite confused about what Dean had just said. It finally hit him that he must have unknowingly made a joke that Dean found funny. He found himself doing that a lot.

"You're adorable." Dean said as he smiled at the angel. Cas stood still, blushing a little from the compliment. Dean stepped closer to Cas and placed his hand on Cas's cheek. Cas felt Dean's other arm wrap around his waist and pull the two of them together. Their lips collided into a gentle but passionate kiss. Cas could feel the warmth of the kiss spread throughout his body. He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him closer, relaxing into the moment. Cas melted into Dean's embrace and let the feeling overwhelm him. In those few seconds, Cas felt like he was home. For a wandering angel who had never really had an earthly place to call his own, this feeling was rare and precious. With Dean, Cas always felt at home, no matter where he was. The kiss slowly came to and end and the two separated, still embracing the other. Cas looked up into Dean's enchanting green eyes and a little smile spread across his face.

"That's the smile I fell in love with." Dean smirked as he let go of Cas and walked over to the sizzling pan. "Okay, let's see if we can fix this. Come here."

Cas took a few steps closer to the stove and stopped.

"I don't think I should do this, Dean. Obviously I'm not very good at it."

"Yeah, but that's because I wasn't here. I'm here now; what could go wrong?" Dean grinned a foolish grin as he cleaned up the mess Cas had made. He put the pan back on the stove and started to cook the next batch of bacon. He started to hum something and Cas immediately recognized it. He started to sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" and Dean joined in not much later.

They continued to sing and the two got stuck in the moment; Cas once again forgot about the bacon. It started to burn and Dean eventually noticed.

"Ah, damnit." Dean muttered.

"So, I guess it's not as easy as you think it is." Cas smirked as he looked at the embarrassed Winchester.

"Shut up." Dean said as he pulled Cas closer and kissed him again. "Maybe we should forget the bacon."


End file.
